Now That You Have Me
by Julzi
Summary: What happens when after two years after you walked out of the wrestling business someone comes to find out the truth why you left? Someone you never knew to begin with and how will the past effect the present? Feedback is appreciated. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I rolled over as my eyes adjusted to the light that was coming through my windows. Stretching I climbed out of bed and smiled at what an awesome night of sleep that I had just gotten. As I stood up my body ached in places that only I knew existed and groaned softly at the exertion that I had to put up with just to go into the bathroom and pee. Sometimes you would swear that I was 49 instead of 29 but my body aches came because of a path in life that I had chosen to taken and I never regretted doing it. As I walked into the kitchen I yawned as I put the coffee pot on and began took a pan out to make some eggs.

As I began to cook I heard the unmistakable sound of someone groaning from my living room. I wasn't surprised. My doors were never locked which I know one day it might kick me in the ass but I owned a bar in town. It was a really small town and if someone needed a place to crash they knew they could always come here. Walking towards the living room, I looked at the man standing before me. He wasn't any of our normal town folk but as he turned to face me I recognized him immediately. I leaned against the door frame and smiled.

"Good morning."

"Morning," he mumbled as he looked me up and down.

"I wasn't expecting company," I said knowing I was only wearing a long t-shirt. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"I'd love some," He said following my lead into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"So, what brings you to my home?"

"I am not sure but I have a killer headache I must've drank way to much last night," he said squinting his eyes closed and rubbing his temple.

I made my way to the cabinet, pulled out a bottle of Aleve, dumped two into my palm than poured him some orange juice and placed them in front of him. "Here this will make you feel a bit better." I said turning back to my eggs.

"You're that girl, aren't you?"

"I'm no girl I haven't been for some years now," I said not turning around and popped some bread into the toaster.

"You know what I mean. You own that bar but you're her, the girl that ran away from the business."

I placed the toast onto his plate and put his scrambled eggs next to it and turned to hand him his plate. "Yes, I am both of those things." I said turning back around and putting bread in the toaster for myself.

"I knew it. I recognized your picture in the bar than talked to some of the local folks and I don't rightly remember how I wound up here though."

I smiled to myself as I took my toast out and put it on my plate with my eggs, poured myself some coffee and than sat down across from him at the table. "I'd imagine that someone brought you here. If you don't remember you were probably to drunk to drive yourself back to where ever you came from. It was probably Alan the bartender; he brings anyone who can't drive here to spend the night. How are the eggs Mike?"

He had just put some eggs in his mouth and stopped chewing to look at me. "You know my name?"

I laughed as I took a sip of my coffee. "Of course I know your name. Just because I am not wrestling doesn't mean that I don't know what is going on."

"So, you do still watch WWE?"

"Of course I do. I love wrestling, Mike I don't want to ever let go of that just because I stopped doing it myself."

"Why did you stop?"

I pushed my eggs around on my plate and than looked up at him. "My father died. My father was my best friend and I don't know part of me died with him. He was my biggest support in wrestling and without him there it just didn't seem right."

"But wouldn't he want you to continue doing what the both of you loved?"

"Maybe he would have but I can't take it back though. It was two years ago."

"Juli," it was the first time he said my name, my real name. "You can still do it. Retiring in the wrestling business is just like a vacation."

I smirked. "Who sent you here?"

"Nobody I came on my own but I didn't know I would meet you. All of this is just a big coincidence."

"Coincidence? You called me by my real name; no one ever calls me that."

"Two years ago everybody knew your name. No one could believe that WWE wasn't calling on you to have a tryout. You were the biggest thing in the independents. Everyone knew your real name."

"Maybe only people that cared to know everything about me." I said smiling. "When I quit wrestling I cut a lot of ties that I had in the business. I'm not sure that I could ever go back."

"Well I could help you work off some of the ring rust." He said nicely as he bit his toast.

I grinned, "Mike I don't have any ring rust, I've never stopped training. I have a ring out back in the warehouse. I've trained some people around here and we work out everyday."

"Than why not come back?" he asked confused.

"I'll think about it," I said sipping my coffee.

"Can I have some coffee?" he asked.

"Help yourself." I said watching him get out of the chair and walk over to the coffee pot grabbing a mug off the back of the counter. "I still think someone sent you."

He turned around and looked at me. "I came on my own accord to find you. I didn't think that I would end up in your living room."

"You are a very good liar Mr. Mizanin but I can see right through you. You can't work a worker dear."

He sat down and smiled. "Fine, the truth?" I nodded. "Your name came up with a few of the guys in the locker room the other day and I set out on a mission."

"Who and do they know you were coming?"

"I may have mentioned that I was going to come. It was Jericho, DiBiase, Rhodes, Ryder and Swagger."

I groaned. "And who did you mention to that you were coming here?"

"Cody. Why?"

I groaned louder.

"What am I missing?"

"If you don't know than I am not telling you."

"Was there something going on between you and Cody?" he asked curiously.

I sighed. "There was but that is old news."

"Did it not end well?"

I looked at him wondering why he cared. "Why do you care?"

He shrugged. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

I shook my head and began my story, "Cody broke my heart. I was nothing but supportive to him and none of that mattered to him. We were together for two years. I thought him and I would be together forever that we were perfect, little did I know how blind I was. A week after he broke up with me was when my father died."

"Wait. So after two years he breaks up with you, than your dad dies and he didn't even call or come see you?"

"Nope nothing and I called him because I needed him even if it was just as a friend but he never returned my calls," I said thinking back and my eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I smiled at him fighting the urge to cry. "Thank you, that means a lot to me," I said reaching across the table and putting my hand on his.

"I know Cody can be a douche from time to time but what guy can't? I can be a huge douche at times but I would never ever do that to anyone especially when they needed me."

"Good," I said still smiling. I stood up. "I'm going to get ready to work out with the guys. Would you like to come?"

"Absolutely," He said jumping to his feet, "but I'm going to wash the dishes while you get ready."

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Positive," he said beginning to gather the dishes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mike watched her train in the ring. She was everything that he had heard she was and better than that. Everything she did was with such ease it was like she became one with the wrestling ring. Cody had never told him that there had been something between the two of them, he had never even hinted at it. When he told him that he was going to try and find her all he said was good luck no one has heard from her in almost two years. That Rhodes lied to him and there was no reason for that. Mike knew he was a douche but Cody pretty much proved that he might be more of a douche than anyone he knew.

He watched her grab a towel from a table off to the side and wiped herself down. There was something different about this gi-woman. He had to remember that this wasn't a girl that was in front of him. She was a beautiful specimen of a woman. Shaking his head he told himself to regain his composure, he was The Miz after all and he could get any woman that he wanted and he knew that he could have her. Except for the first time he didn't want to pursue this woman with just the satisfaction that in the end they would have sex. He wanted to pursue her for the fact that he wanted this woman in his arms and by his side. That was something that Mike Mizanin had never wanted before.

"What did you think?" she said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"It was amazing," he said jumping to his feet like he was guilty of something.

She laughed at him and he felt his heart do a flip. It was the most perfect laugh he had ever heard. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, nah its cool I was just thinking that is all."

"I am going to run inside to shower cause I have to head over to the bar. Feel free to make yourself at home and get in the ring."

"Thanks," he said looking from her to the ring and back to her.

"Did you need anything in town?" she asked him.

"Maybe I should get my car," he said watching a trickle of sweat run from her forehead down to her cheek and felt jealous of it. He wanted to be that sweat.

She smiled at him, "Sure. You are welcome to come back and spend the night tonight if you'd like unless you have to leave of course."

"I'd like that," he said smiling back, "I don't have to be anywhere until Saturday."

"Okay, I'll be about a half hour or so," she said turning and heading off towards the house.

He watched her leave and watched her friends follow her out as they yelled bye to him and waved them on. Sitting back down he tried to talk himself down, so to speak. "Mike, pull yourself together. It is just another woman. She isn't really as great as you are making her out to be." But she was and no matter how many times he tried to tell himself there would be no convincing him otherwise.

Sometimes you just know when you meet someone perfect and Mike knew that this girl was nothing but perfect even with all her imperfections. He didn't care about her past all that he cared about was her future and he wanted to be apart of it. Just when you start to doubt that you will ever meet your soul mate in they walk into your life and she did. He found her and he knew it. Now he just had to convince her that he was her soul mate as well.

Later that day…

Juli knew that Mike was interested in her even if he most of the time he tried to play it cool like he wasn't. It amused her but that was about as far as she would let it go. She hadn't been with anyone since Cody had broken her heart and she wanted to keep it that way. After all she was perfectly fine being by herself, in the middle of no where, where everyone knew her name. As much as wrestling was her life she didn't want to be apart of the wrestling business anymore because it would just lead to more heartache and she knew that. Inheriting the bar was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

She was in the kitchen preparing dinner and Mike was in the living room watching television. He suddenly walked in behind her and he sat down at the table. "What's up?" she asked him turning around, folding her arms and leaning back on the counter.

"Nothing," he said she could see he was nervous, "do you need any help."

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks for offering though." He just sat there and stared. "You know I'm going to start getting a complex if you keep staring at me so much."

"Am I?" he said all excited and stood up quickly knocking the chair off.

She laughed at him. He was pretty good looking she couldn't deny that but she knew of Mike's endeavors with women and it certainly wasn't a turn on. "Listen," she said as he picked the chair up and placed it back in its spot, "dinner is almost ready. I'll call you when it is done. Okay?"

"Okay." He said turning and walking back into the living room.

Shaking her head she turned around and went back to preparing her dinner.

That night…

He had finally talked himself into being calm around her and had convinced himself that she was no different than anyone else he knew. It helped and soon he was talking to her like they were old friends. Mike had told her all about how he had gotten onto 'The Real World' and how once he was there he realized that it was the first step in the direction he wanted to go to. Than once he made it to 'Tough Enough' he knew he had it in the bag.

They laughed for hours when finally she looked at the clock and it was already 9:30. Stretching she yawned and laid her head back on the couch. When she looked up Mike was sitting closer to her. His arm moved around her shoulders and he pulled her close to him. "I don't know if this is a good idea," she said to him.

"Why? Don't you enjoy my company?"

"I do. It isn't that."

"Don't you find me attractive?"

"That is a stupid question, Mike. Even you know you are attractive."

He smirked, "Of course I do but than I don't know why you wouldn't want this to happen. We're clicking aren't we?"

"We are but that doesn't mean that I will let it go anywhere."

"Juli, I'm right here in front of you. I won't hurt you."

"I wish I could believe you but I know about your track record with women and I don't want to be just another notch in your belt."

He removed his arm from her shoulders. "Okay, I deserve that but this is different. You're different and you make me different." Mike said as he looked into her eyes.

"How do I make you different?" she asked him confused.

"I've never met anyone like you. You are one in a million."

She couldn't help but blush. "I don't think I am any different from anyone but thank you."

Mike took her hands into his and still hadn't lost his connection with her eyes. "Let's take things slow. I want to prove to you that this will be different. For both of us."

"You want to change? For me?"

"I'd do anything for you."

"That might just be one of the sweetest things that anyone has ever said to me."

He smirked he knew he was winning. "Just say you will try for me."

She looked down at their hands and back up into his eyes. "I will."

Mike than kissed her and it was everything he wanted to me if not more. He felt more in their kiss than he ever felt with anyone else and when they pulled away the look on her face told him that she felt the same way and he pulled her into his arms. Happy that he would get this chance as he stroked her hair and began to memorize her sweet smell.

"Mike?"

"Yeah?" he wondered what she would ask.

"Is it true that you had chlamydia while you were on 'The Real World'?" she asked as she sat up to look at him.

He was shocked. "How did you know that?"

Juli shrugged, "I have my ways of finding things out."

Mike took a deep breath. "Yes, but I swear to you. I have been clean ever since and I have only ever used condoms since than."

"As long as you swear," she said.

"I do. As God is my witness," he really looked at her. "Why do you know something like that about me?"

"Always kept my eyes on the guys that were going places even their indiscretions."

He laughed, "Makes wonder what kind of stuff you really know about the guys and gals for that matter."

She giggled, "I'll never tell." He said pulling her back to him and holding her tightly to him. A bit later Juli turned the television on to a news channel and they lay down together on the couch. He held her tightly and they slept there on the couch all night long in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The last few days had been some of the most meaningful that Juli had ever had in her life. Mike was perfect. He never tried to do anything more than kiss her or hold her. Even that was perfect. She found that the thought of him leaving made her genuinely sad because she didn't want him to leave she wanted him to stay here with her forever. So instead she tried to pretend that tomorrow wasn't going to come and that today would just go on forever. Than without trying to Mike dashed all of her happiness and brought her out of happy little world to the present.

"I have to leave tomorrow and I don't want to," he said as they rocked outside in the backyard swing. His arm was around her, she was lying on his shoulder and he was looking up at the stars.

"Thanks, Mike." She said sitting up and slapping his arm playfully.

"What?" he said looking at her confused.

"I was trying to pretend like you didn't have to go tomorrow so that it wouldn't ruin the day."

"Sorry," he said pushing her hair behind her ear. "Come back and lay on me and we'll pretend like I didn't say it."

"That's cute but it isn't going to work now. I wish you didn't have to leave." She said laying back down on his shoulder.

"Part of me wants to stay here with you and the other part wants to go and do what I always dreamed that I would do."

"I wouldn't stop you from going," she said taking his hand into hers.

"I know you wouldn't. You could always come with me."

Sitting up quickly she looked into his eyes. "Seriously, I am not sure that is such a good idea."

"Why not? What would be so bad for you to go on the road with me? You don't have to tell anyone who you are."

"You are forgetting that someone will know who I am."

"Oh, yeah huh," he said. "I forgot about him."

"I don't think I would talk to him." I said getting back into my spot on his shoulder.

"I don't blame. I don't really want to talk to him either. I mean what if he was to realize what he lost and he tried to get you back."

Juli laughed. "Mike you have nothing to worry about. He lost all his chances a long time ago."

"I just don't want to lose you and if I walk away tomorrow I think I might." He tilted my chin up so that our eyes connected again. "I am pretty sure I am not wrong about that. For some reason you decided to let me in even though you didn't want to."

"How'd you know that?" she asked him.

"I'm pretty good at reading people. You are no exception."

"Do you really want me to go with you tomorrow?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't of said it if it wasn't what I wanted."

"Than yes, I will go with you for this weekend but you have to understand that I can't guarantee that I will stay or that I will ever go back with you again."

He shrugged as he pulled her to him. "I fully accept your conditions."

She giggled as she pulled away from him and kissed him. When Juli pulled away she whispered into his ear. "Why don't you come to bed with me?"

"What? Really?"

"I don't mean to have sex." She laughed.

"You can be such a tease, do you know that?" he said as she kissed him again.

As she pulled away she looked at him with a grin. "You love every damn minute of it."

"Oh I do. You won't ever see me deny that. Let's go to bed." He said getting up and putting his hand out to help her to her feet like the perfect gentleman would do.

The next day…

Juli sat backstage at the arena in the catering area. Mike had left her about a half hour before and she was reading the book that she had brought with her. Suddenly she was broken out of her concentration by the chair at her table being pulled out and someone sat down across from her. Looking up she came face to face to the last person that she wanted to see.

"What's up babe? Long time no see." He said with that cocky grin because he knew he was hot shit. She closed her book, pushed her chair out and walked away from the table but he caught up to her and grabbed her arm turning her around so that she faced him. "Do you really think I am going to let you walk away from me that easy?"

Her eyes connected with his. "It was that easy for you to walk away from me."

"What? Why would you ever think that? You were the one who kept calling me and when I called you back you didn't return any of my calls."

"I am glad you turned the whole story around and made it into how you were the one that was wrong." She said finally getting his grip off of her arm.

"Juli I would swear to you on anything that I called you back every single time. I told you that I couldn't get time off to get to you and when the calls stopped coming I just figured you hated me for not coming to you dad's funeral. I loved Drew like he was my own father, you should of known that I would of have done anything to be there."

Her eyes filled with tears and she tried to be strong. "Than you should have because I thought you hated me. I thought you didn't care that I was hurting."

"Of course I cared," he said taking her hand, leading her back to the table and they sat down. "Though that doesn't explain where all my messages went. Actually, come to think of it. I am pretty sure that I talked to Trina once."

"Trina? That bitch." Juli said shaking her head. "She was there the whole time. She must've erased all your messages. She and I aren't friends anymore. I learned that the hard way."

"Now that we have squared away that I did return your calls what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with someone," she said looking away awkwardly.

"I'll be damned. Mike did find you and he got you to come back."

"I'm here with Mike. I'm not here for the wrestling."

"Wait." He said looking at her curiously as she looked at him for his reaction. "You are with Mike?"

"I guess you could say that," she said with a shrug. That was when she saw Ted DiBiase walk up to Cody. She hadn't seen him since she broke up with Cody and she couldn't help but to smile.

"Juli?" he said looking at her and completely disregarding Cody.

Standing up they hugged each other. He was one of the few people who had known the two were dating at the time. "Ted it has been way to long."

"You got my card when your father died?" he said pulling away and he watched her sit back down.

"Course thanks you. It meant a lot to me," she said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her as he pulled up a chair. The chair was turned around the wrong way and he was leaning on the back of the chair.

"She's with Mike," Cody said making Ted realize that he was still sitting there.

He looked from him back to her. "Mike? Really?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with Mike?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Really. Just thought you'd always pick me." He joked.

"Why, Ted, I always thought you were a happily married man."

"I am. Doesn't mean you couldn't pick me." He said still smiling at himself.

"I am pretty sure I always picked you because it use to make Cody so angry." She said and they both laughed as Cody groaned from his chair.

"Oh, Codes it isn't that bad. She had to pick you Kristen would of killed us if she did pick me." Ted said looking at Cody.

Juli stopped laughing and listened to what Ted said. "Woah, hold on. Are you saying you would have left Kristen to be with me?"

"Back than, yeah, would of done in a heartbeat. Right now, I'll let you know if you do." He said with a wink. "I gotta run. I'll see ya around." He said as he took off.

She looked at Cody. "I understand now why you never wanted me hanging around Ted but you have to understand too that even if that option had been there I never would of have picked Ted because I was too in love with you."

He moved himself into Ted's chair and moved closer to her. "Than tell me that you want to start over again, just me and you. I still love you. I've always loved you."

Juli looked down at the table unable to hold the tears that began to fall from her eyes as she looked back at him. "I'm sorry. I do care about you. I always will but I don't love you anymore."

"So you really would rather be with Mike?"

"Mike makes me happy and I don't want to let go of how he makes me feel."

"I think you should reconsider," He said putting his hand on hers.

"I think Juli gave you her answer," the unmistakable sound of Mike's voice sounded from behind them. They both jumped at the sound of his voice as they turned around.

Without a word Cody stood up defeated and walked away from the table. Mike sat down next to her and he picked up her hand into his.

"How long were you behind us?" she asked him.

"Long enough for me to know that I was wrong to think Cody was a threat," he said with a smile.

"He didn't really abandon me when my dad died someone deleted the messages on me."

"Oh, really and you believe him."

"Yes, he wouldn't lie to me about that besides I have this uncanny knack for being able to tell when that man lies or not."

He stood up, looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "I have to go get ready. Do you want to come and sit in my locker room to wait for me?"

"Please, I can't stand this room."

He put it out his hand and helped her up. "Come my sweet queen." As she got up they made their way down the hall and to his locker room


End file.
